Ultimate Warrior
WWE Legends |height = 6 ft. 2 in. |weight = 275 lbs. |from = Parts Unknown |signature = Gorilla Press Drop |first = WWF Superstars (1989) |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} The Ultimate Warrior is a Legend who was one of the most intense and physically impressive competitors to ever appear in WWE. In WWE All Stars, Ultimate Warrior is a selectable character classed as a Brawler. In Fantasy Warfare, he is matched against the "Celtic Warrior" Sheamus to determine who is the Greatest Warrior. Among Path of Champions, Ultimate Warrior competes in the fourth of ten matches in Path of Champions Legends. Biography :Hailing from Parts Unknown, the 'Ultimate Warrior' was one of the most intense and physically impressive competitors to ever appear in WWE. :''Making his debut in 1987, Warrior quickly captured the attention of the WWE Universe with his amazing physique, brightly painted face and aggressive ring entrance. While most Superstars slowly walked to the squared circle, Warrior would sprint full speed down the entrance ramp and run circles around the ring before shaking the ropes like a man possessed. :''The wild Superstar’s matches were often as quick as his entrance. The powerful competitor famously defeated Honky Tonk Man for the WWE Intercontinental Championship in 30 seconds at SummerSlam 1988. Legendary Superstars like "Ravishing" Rick Rude and Mr. Perfect would also find themselves on the losing end of bouts with Warrior. :''Ultimate Warrior’s biggest victory, however, occurred at WrestleMania VI in Toronto’s SkyDome. In front of 67,000 rabid members of the WWE Universe, Warrior defeated WWE Hall of Famer Hulk Hogan to win his first, and only, WWE Championship. On this occasion, Warrior achieved the rare feat of holding both the Intercontinental and WWE Championships at the same time. :''Warrior would hold the gold for nine months before being defeated by Sgt. Slaughter at Royal Rumble in 1991. The intense Superstar would then enter into a rivalry with "Macho Man" Randy Savage, culminating in a legendary Retirement Match at WrestleMania VII, which Warrior won. Following these events, Warrior competed with Superstars like Undertaker, Papa Shango and Sid and then disappeared from WWE. :''After making sporadic returns to WWE throughout the ‘90s, Ultimate Warrior finally popped up in World Championship Wrestling for a rematch with Hogan at Halloween Havoc in 1998. This contest would be Warrior's last major ring appearance. :''While the former WWE Champion's career was often mired in controversy, the excitement he brought to the WWE Universe is still remembered today. Achievements and trophies Among the achievements and trophies for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 users, defeating the entire All Stars roster and completing all three Path of Champions as the Ultimate Warrior will reveal 'The Ultimate Achievement'. Unlocking this achievement contributes 75 points for an Xbox 360 user's Gamerscore (the highest point total in the game) and one of three Gold Trophies available for PS3 users. External links *[http://www.wweallstars.com/roster/ultimate-warrior ''WWE All Stars - Ultimate Warrior bio] Category:WWE All Stars Roster Category:Brawlers Category:WWE Legends